In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,283 there are described the characteristics of labelling machines already known and the object of the Spanish patents No. 399,558, No. 408.111, and No. 554,613.
The automatic labelling machine for packers in mesh bags or the like which is the object of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,283 is of the type which includes a bobbin joined to a frame and feeder of a continuous strip of labels, where applicable linked by more narrow appendages, some means of guiding said strip, some means of cutting to separate the labels from the strip and some means of regulating and control, and including also some [means] of activating the strip which has a nonslipping surface roller, transverse with respect to the guiding means of the strip of labels and in which said strip is supported for its being pulled toward the outlet of the machine, turning said roller by means of some motors and through corresponding means of transmission, having a printer head, preferably by selective heat in predetermined and programmable points, which is applied against the corresponding face, preferably heat sensitive, of the strip of labels by elastic means and in the zone in which the surface opposite said tape is supported on the cited turning roller, for which purpose the head is articulated along a longitudinal axis mounted on a transverse shaft joined to the frame, and with the possibility of a means for separating voluntarily from the head with respect to the strip.
Said automatic labelling machine is characterized in that it has a cart which moves back and forth as a result of means of activation along one supporting plate projected downward and fixed to the frame, which plate has guiding means for displacement of the last label from the strip and a central channel, longitudinal and with a conforming transverse profile, preferably terraced toward the inside, which is extended forming an appendage downward equipped also with said conforming profile; such that both sides of the cart are traversed by a shaft to which are fixed connecting rod tracks which are tilting and backed up, respectively and outside, at each one of said side parts, one end of the shaft projecting with respect to one of said connecting rods defining a projection, advantageously equipped with a sleeve affixed to the same, while the other end of the shaft projects from the other connecting rod and has connected to it a cam; such that the free ends of the two connecting rods are rigidly connected by a tie rod, in which intermediate part is fixed a finger equipped with at least one claw able to confront the conforming profile and introduce itself in the same with intercalation of the corresponding part of the label already cut from the strip, for pulling it to the outlet of the machine; such that the means of activating the cart are articulated to the tie rod on which the finger is fixed; such that it has a retaining lever articulated to the frame and equipped with lateral notch into which is introduced the projection of the shaft for turning the connecting rod, when the cart is in its closest position to the cutting means, and said lever being pushed against said projection by some elastic means; such that the retaining lever presents its free end along an interior inclined plane, against which slides the projection during part of the back and forth runs of the cart, and the connecting rod of the projection has a stop situated in an advanced position with respect to the projection which when the cart goes forward (toward the outlet of the machine) it is displacing outward the retaining lever, releasing the projection from the notch of the latter; and such that during the advance of the cart, the cam of the turning shaft of the connecting rods activates cutting means for the separation of the corresponding end label from the strip of the same, through corresponding transmission means.
The labelling machine according to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,283 affords a series of advantages with respect to the labelling machines already known, which are described in it, aside from those which are deduced from the example of implementation which is described and illustrated therein.